Haine
by mouchwar49
Summary: Deux êtres qui se haïssent de toute leur âme, à l'obsession, se cherchent sans jamais se toucher. Fatalement... OS, Shizaya.


Disclaimer

Durarara et ses personnages appartiennent à Narita, et certainement pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter temporairement, pour changer ~  
>Fic écrite car j'ai voulu montrer autre chose qu'un Shizaya fluff totalement OOC. J'adore le Shizaya, mais je trouve que les gens ont tendance à oublier un point, c'est qu'ils se haïssent cordialement et la raison pour laquelle on les fiche ensemble est qu'ils sont obsédés l'un par l'autre. Donc non aux « Je t'aime » et autre niaiseries guimauvées.<br>Fic aussi écrite un peu par test, pour se mettre un peu dans la tête d'Izaiza et de Shizu-chan, même si ça reste un Shizaya (donc du yaoi). J'espère que j'aurais été assez réaliste dans cette histoire. J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de "fort", insistant sur ce que ressentent Izaya et Shizuo l'un envers l'autre (je parle ici de haine bien sûr). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, les reviews ne sont pas de refus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

…

**Haine**

Clap, clap, clap.

Shizuo Heiwajima sut avant même de se retourner qui l'applaudissait de façon si insolente. Il sut aussi que ce serait une source intarissable d'ennuis pour de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre ne crève. Enfin, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter un nuisible de la sorte.

Et en général, l'instinct de Shizuo Heiwajima ne le trompait pas.

…

Devant un miroir, Shizuo observait la fine trace que le couteau d'Izaya Orihara lui avait laissée en travers du torse. Il la frôla de la main et serra les dents en ressentant un léger picotement. Non pas à cause de la douleur, mais car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que le blond lui-même le blessait. Et comme si la coupure ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse percuter par un camion. A cause du brun. A cause de ce petit salaud d'Izaya Orihara, cette sale vermine. A cause de lui, à cause de lui, à cause de lui. Plus Shizuo se répétait cette phrase, plus il sentait une immense colère grandir en lui pour l'envahir complètement. Soudain, sans prévenir, il donna un énorme coup de poing dans le miroir dans un hurlement, le brisant. Les bouts de verre brisé vinrent se ficher dans son poing, il saignait, mais il s'en foutait éperdument. Il n'avait pas mal, son esprit était tellement concentré sur ce sale petit vermisseau que la douleur restait invisible à son cerveau. Le visage d'Izaya Orihara occupait complètement ses pensées, avec ce sourire narquois insupportable qui lui donnait juste envie de le frapper, le frapper pour ne plus jamais voir ce sourire tellement horripilant, pour voir ce visage déformé par la peur, la peur d'être tué. Le simple fait de voir ce visage totalement horrifié obséda dès lors Shizuo. Il serra les poings, ce qui aurait augmenté sa douleur s'il avait été dans un état normal, et flanqua un autre coup de poing dans le miroir, imaginant le visage d'Izaya Orihara à cet endroit précis.

Lorsqu'il alla au lycée le lendemain, Shizuo se sentait d'une humeur un peu meilleure que la veille devant son miroir. Le plan était simple. Tabasser le nuisible jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève. Le plus tôt possible. Le plus lentement possible, pour qu'il souffre le plus possible, pour que le blond puisse voir le plus longtemps possible le visage déformé par la douleur et la peur. Cette obsession était tellement forte, et devenait toujours tellement plus forte, qu'il n'écouta même pas Shinra parle d'il-ne-savait-quoi à côté de lui.

A peu près au même moment, Izaya Orihara se tenait debout, seul, comme à son habitude, dans le couloir du troisième étage, devant une fenêtre qui avait l'avantage de permettre une vue sur l'entrée du lycée. Il aperçut Shizuo Heiwajima passer le portail et sourit. Il sourit d'autant plus en voyant son poing bandé. Il se mit à imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il se serait brûlé en cuisinant, ou bien un yakuza aurait réussi à lui infliger un coup de couteau. Non, ça ne collait pas. Il voyait mal un Shizuo maladroit, et ne pensait pas qu'un vulgaire bandit aurait accompli cet exploit. L'hypothèse la plus plausible restait qu'il ait mis un coup de poing dans un mur dans un accès de colère. Il faudrait lui demander à l'occasion. Son sourire s'étira davantage en imaginant le bonheur d'avoir deviné juste, puis la jouissance en voyant le blond céder à nouveau à une rage sans nom devant l'intelligence du brun. Il ricana mais la sonnerie vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Oh, après tout, il s'en foutait. Ça ne serait pas le premier cours qu'il sècherait. Si Shizuo avait été dans sa classe, il y serait allé, mais il se mit en route d'un pas nonchalant vers le toit, se replongeant dans ses pensées là où il les avait laissées.

Shizuo Heiwajima. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'explication à l'aversion qu'il avait eue à son égard dès qu'Izaya avait posé son regard sur lui. Il avait juste décidé, dès le premier regard, que cette existence était de trop sur Terre et n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il n'y avait pas de raison précise à cette haine. C'était plus un tout. Il avait senti que le blond le dérangerait, lui, ainsi que ses plans. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air intelligent. Il avait juste l'air d'une brute, d'un monstre inhumain. Izaya se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un sentiment de haine aussi violent envers quelqu'un. En général, les autres le laissaient de marbre. Il les aimait par principe, car il trouvait palpitant d'observer toutes ces vies s'entrechoquer au creux de ses mains. Il aimait manipuler les autres, être témoin des réactions que ses simples mots pouvaient provoquer, deviner ces réactions à l'avance, et de surcroît tomber juste. Il trouvait tout cela tout simplement fascinant. Mais Shizuo n'était pas ainsi. Il ne se laisserait pas faire si simplement. Il lui poserait toujours un problème, imprévisible. Ça aussi, Izaya l'avait deviné, l'avait senti en voyant le blond. Ce qui le rendait encore plus intéressant.

L'idée était alors née dans l'esprit d'Izaya de se mesurer à Shizuo Heiwajima.

Il avait dévoré le combat de Shizuo des yeux. Le blond était tellement sauvage que le combat en perdait toute sa brutalité. C'était fascinant. L'excitation d'Izaya avait grandi en entendant Shizuo lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas l'encadrer puis essayer de le frapper sans succès. Cette excitation avait grandi encore plus, en même temps que son sourire, alors que le brun réussissait à l'atteindre avec son couteau. Et il sut en voyant Shizuo hors de lui qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de voir ce visage déformé par la colère. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, cela devint une obsession dès ce jour.

Sur le toit, Izaya laissait le vent le décoiffer à sa guise, tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux moyens de revoir le visage du blond transformé par la fureur. Bien sûr, le seul fait de se trouver devant lui suffirait, mais ce serait tellement simple et inintéressant. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?... En général, Izaya ne manquait pas d'imagination, mais là, aucune idée suffisamment bien pour lui ne se présentait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait droit à une proie de cette importance, alors il fallait, il fallait que ce soit parfait. Que faire ? Avec Shizuo, il faudrait qu'il commence doucement. Puis monter en intensité. Jusqu'à ce que le blond laisse exploser sa colère, sans plus pouvoir se contenir. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps d'Izaya à l'idée d'avoir l'honneur de pouvoir voir Shizuo Heiwajima dans cet état.

…

Shizuo Heiwajima n'était qu'une dizaine de mètres devant Izaya. Il ne se doutait encore de rien. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'Izaya avait attendu toute la journée, exprès, pour augmenter son bonheur en voyant le visage haineux du blond.

- Shizu-chan ! appela-t-il.

Le blond ne se fit pas appeler deux fois. Il se retourner, grogna un « Izayaaaaaaaa » et se précipita vers le nuisible dans un hurlement, le poing brandi, faisant s'écarter tous les pauvres élèves qui se trouvaient là. Izaya esquiva sans grande difficulté et commença à tenter de l'énerver par les mots. Il pensait que c'était par là qu'il fallait commencer. Le pouvoir que les mots pouvaient avoir sur un individu fascinait Izaya. Il voulait commencer par voir l'effet qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur Shizuo Heiwajima, même s'il doutait un peu de leur efficacité.

- Alors, Shizu-chan, comment va ta blessure depuis hier ? Tu n'as pas trop mal j'espère, hm ? s'inquiéta faussement le brun. Au fait, c'est nouveau ce bandage sur ton poing, dis-moi ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'en es pris à un pauvre mur sans défense ? Ah là là, que de brutalité.

- Ta gueule, vermisseau. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou… menaça Shizuo.

Mais le blond avait légèrement rougit et Izaya eut un sourire victorieux en comprenant qu'il était tombé juste. Il éclata soudain de rire.

- Ou bien quoi, tu vas me frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Eh bien ne te gène surtout pas pour moi, Shi-zu-chan, le provoqua Izaya.

Le buter, le buter, le buter. Shizuo ne pensait plus qu'à ça. A nouveau, il tenta de rouer le brun de coups de poings mais à nouveau, Izaya fut le plus habile. Plus Shizuo ratait ses coups, plus il s'énervait, ce qui faisait sourire de plus en plus Izaya, ce qui énervait encore plus le blond. Au bout d'à peine une minute, Izaya décida que ça suffisait pour ce jour-là et s'enfuit après avoir gratifié le blond d'un « Shizu-chan » supplémentaire. Shizuo ne manqua pas d'essayer de le poursuivre mais le perdit de vue au bout de deux croisements. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et déracina un pauvre lampadaire qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Izaya sourit en entendant le hurlement de Shizuo. Il avait réussi à le mettre dans une colère folle. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait le voir toujours plus hors de lui, il voulait le voir perdre tout contrôle sous l'effet de cette haine, de cette colère. Il voulait voir ses yeux fous de rage, il voulait voir l'homme perdu dans la folie la plus totale, à cause du brun, pour se conforter dans son idée qu'il y avait encore plus cinglé que lui-même, mais aussi pour le voir souffrir. Car il le haïssait au plus haut point, et c'était comme ça qu'Izaya Orihara avait choisi d'exprimer sa haine, au plus grand malheur du blond. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ?

...

Le lendemain, à peine arrivé au lycée, Izaya se dirigea vers un groupe de troisième année connu pour avoir pas mal de casse à Ikebukuro sur leur compte, des ennuis avec la police et la prétention de pouvoir se mesurer à Shizuo Heiwajima, sans jamais l'avoir fait. Izaya les salua de son sourire habituel, pas un sourire sincère qui exprime le bonheur de voir quelqu'un, mais un sourire plus pervers, plus énigmatique, qui fait tout sauf rassurer celui qui le reçoit. Mais les trois lycéens ne devaient pas avoir grand-chose dans le cerveau, se dit Izaya. Sinon, ils auraient choisi d'être prudents face à lui et à son expression.

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda le plus baraqué d'entre eux avec un air mauvais.

Le sourire d'Izaya disparut et il haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas qui il était ?... Eh bien, il allait bientôt le savoir.

- Rassemblez le plus de monde possible, ordonna Izaya d'une voix ferme. Et tuez Shizuo Heiwajima. Dans l'enceinte même du lycée, pendant un cours. Pour que tout le monde puisse voir. Vous vous vantez d'être les plus forts ici, ou bien ?

- Pour qui tu te prends, petit crétin ? Pourquoi on ferait un truc pareil ? Tu sais qui c'est Shizuo Heiwajima, tu sais que c'est nous qui risquons le plus ?

Izaya se mit à regarder l'autre d'un regard noir, sortit son cran d'arrêt et le plaça sous la gorge de l'homme. Il ne rigolait plus du tout, l'attitude de l'autre ne l'amusait même pas. Il s'était bien sûr douté d'une telle réaction venait d'un personnage tel que lui mais il n'y trouvait rien de drôle. Il avait juste espéré une peu plus de coopération de sa part.

- Ne me traite pas de crétin. Je sais qui est Shizuo Heiwajima, mais apparemment tu ne sais pas qui je suis, fit-il, menaçant. Tu préfères qu'il te tape ou que je te tue ? Moi, après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

Bien qu'Izaya soit plus petit que les autres, ils le crurent sur parole et préférèrent ne pas résister. Il valait toujours mieux faire ce que disait Izaya Orihara. Ce dernier rangea son arme en se désolant de la lâcheté de ses interlocuteurs, et en disant qu'il aurait été plus amusant de continuer de leur parler pour les amener tous seuls à la conclusion que le mieux à faire de leurs vies était d'aller tabasser Shizuo sans avoir recours à la menace, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'eux. Shizuo Heiwajima était beaucoup plus intéressant.

- A 11h, ce sera bien, lança-t-il avant de partir.

Le plan d'Izaya marcha comme sur des roulettes. A 11h05 précises, tous les élèves placés dans les classes donnant sur la cour du lycée n'étaient plus assis en suivant le cours mais collés aux vitres, observant cinquante lycéens tenter de tabasser Shizuo Heiwajima. Celui-ci s'en sortait sans aucune égratignure. Izaya observa la scène en souriant, espérant avoir dérangé le blond. Son rictus grandit quand Shizuo vit qu'il l'observait et lui lança un regard rempli de haine.

…

De la haine. Une haine immense, de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus violente. C'était à peu près ce que ressentait Shizuo à l'égard d'Izaya Orihara. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas pouvoir le haïr plus que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais il s'était trompé, et ce sentiment était toujours croissant. A peine pensait-il au vermisseau qu'il ressentait soudain le besoin de le frapper, de lui faire du mal. Chose qu'il n'avait toutefois pas réussi à faire ces derniers jours. Le brun évitait tous ses coups et parvenait toujours à lui échapper. Ce qui ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus le blond.

Il n'était pas comme les autres adversaires qu'il avait eus jusqu'à présent. Les autres voulaient juste montrer leur force au monde et avaient décidé que tuer Shizuo Heiwajima en était une bonne preuve, et se contentaient donc de se précipiter vers lui pour le frapper, sans réfléchir. Attaque directe. Izaya n'était pas comme ça. Il réfléchissait plus, tentait de trouver ses points faibles, jouait avec lui. Oui, c'était cela : le brun semblait follement s'amuser follement à le voir s'énerver, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire. Ce qui avait le don de mettre Shizuo encore plus en rogne. Après l'avoir blessé avec sa lame et l'avoir attiré sous les roues d'un camion, il semblait avoir décidé de lui pourrir la vie en l'affublant de cet horrible surnom et en poussant de plus en plus d'hommes, qu'ils soient lycéens, membres de gangs ou yakuzas, à le défier. Il ne lui laissait plus aucune tranquillité. Jusqu'où allait-il aller ?... Shizuo devait vraiment tuer Izaya Orihara avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, se répétait-il sans cesse. Le tuer, le tuer.

…

Izaya avait laissé un peu de repos à Shizuo cette dernière semaine, il ne lui avait pas fait de nouveau mauvais coup. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça du repos. Oh, il avait juste laissé circuler la rumeur selon laquelle celui qui réussirait à l'envoyer à l'hôpital aurait droit à une petite récompense, rien de plus. De son côté, il avait un peu fouiné pour s'informer sur le blond, en commençant par ce bavard de Shinra. Izaya avait été déçu par la facilité laquelle il avait réussi à apprendre que Shizuo Heiwajima adorait le lait et ne pouvait plus s'en passer. La suite des évènements s'inscrivit toute seule dans son esprit.

Deux jours plus tard, étrangement, plus aucun commerçant d'Ikebukuro ne pouvait procurer du lait à Shizuo. Il n'avait aucune preuve et n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu parvenir à un tel résultat, mais le blond savait que cette sale vermine était derrière ça. Sa colère et sa haine envers lui augmentèrent.

La semaine suivante, Shizuo fut convoqué au bureau du proviseur et renvoyé une semaine pour dégradations. Encore Izaya, toujours Izaya Orihara. Shizuo le savait, le sentait, mais ne pouvait absolument pas le prouver. Izaya le menait par le bout du nez et le faisait de plus en plus enrager. Il avait bien essayé de le poursuivre pour l'attraper et lui donner la leçon qu'il méritait, mais à chaque fois, le brun lui échappait.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, au fil des mauvais coups qu'Izaya Orihara faisait subir à Shizuo, et au fil de la rage toujours grandissante pour ce dernier, à un tel point qu'il se demandait comment il était possible d'accumuler autant de haine envers un seul être, aussi détestable soit-il. Jusqu'à présent, avant de connaître Izaya Orihara, il aurait cru impossible de haïr autant quelqu'un. Oui mais voilà, Izaya Orihara n'étais pas un simple « quelqu'un ». Shizuo l'avait bien compris.

C'est environ trois mois après la première rencontre des deux lycéens que la colère de Shizuo Heiwajima envers l'autre nuisible atteignit son paroxysme. Apparemment, ce dernier avait mis à exécution une merveilleuse idée sortie tout droit de son cerveau de tordu, dont les effets sur Shizuo n'avaient pas tardé à se faire ressentir.

Le blond s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait alors qu'il allait acheter du lait dans une petite épicerie au centre d'Ikebukuro (Dieu merci, depuis la fois où Izaya avait rendu inaccessible la boisson au blond, il pouvait à nouveau s'en procurer). Il avait plus ou moins l'habitude que certains se retournent sur son passage, car ils savaient que Shizuo Heiwajima se retrouvait facilement impliqué dans une bagarre, et ils préféraient éviter les ennuis le plus possible, aussi lui adressaient-ils des regards craintifs. Non, cette fois-là, c'était différent. Certains hommes qui le regardaient le faisaient d'une autre manière. Ils le mataient. Avec précision, le regard appuyé sur certaines parties de son corps. Ce qui n'était jamais, jamais arrivé auparavant. Shizuo décida de les ignorer mais il avait bien compris qu'Izaya Orihara y était pour quelque chose. Mais il ne put cesser d'ignorer ces hommes quand certains se mirent à l'approcher un peu trop, à le frôler, jusqu'à ce qu'un pauvre homme finissent jeté contre un mur pour avoir tenté de lui toucher les fesses. A ce moment, certains eurent la sagesse de s'enfuir loin du blond, d'autres eurent la bêtise de rester, car Shizuo Heiwajima était entré dans une colère noire.

Le lendemain, Shizuo eut affaire au même genre de comportement au lycée, même venant de types desquels il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent agir de la sorte envers lui. Déjà passablement irrité dès la départ, il se mit immédiatement en rogne et se mit à les mettre hors d'état de nuire les uns après les autres, jusqu'à en trouver un qui puisse lui dire où se trouvait Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo savait et sentait la présence d'Izaya Orihara sur le toit du lycée, et c'est ainsi que sa haine et sa colère envers lui grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches de l'escalier et se rapprochait du nuisible. Enfin arrivé au sommet du bâtiment, Shizuo put facilement distinguer la silhouette du brun malgré le brouillard. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était là. Le déclic de la serrure que le blond verrouilla fit se retourner Izaya, bien qu'il sache déjà que Shizuo était une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. La bouche d'Izaya Orihara se tordit en un sourire adressé à son ennemi.

- Alors Shizu-chan, ma petite blague t'a plu ?

Cette simple question, dite sur un ton plutôt léger mais bien sûr provocateur, suffit à mettre Shizuo Heiwajima totalement hors de lui. Sans pouvoir contrôler toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières semaines sans parvenir à ne serait-ce que toucher le brun, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se rua sur le brun et se mit à tenter de lui asséner une quantité incroyable de coups de poings, qu'Izaya esquiva sans trop de problèmes. Tout en reculant, en évitant les coups, en se déplaçant sur le côté, Izaya prit le temps d'observer le visage du blond qui tentait désespérément de l'atteindre. C'était cette expression qu'il s'était donné pour but de voir depuis leur rencontre. C'était tout simplement parfait. Les yeux exorbités bouillonnants de rage, la mâchoire serrée, tous muscles contractés, et surtout, surtout, cette indescriptible haine qui émanait de lui. Shizuo Heiwajima réduit à l'état de bête sauvage incontrôlable, pas même par lui-même. Un vrai monstre.

Et pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Cette question que se posa Izaya lui fut fatale, car elle lui valut une seconde d'inattention durant laquelle il eut le temps de se retrouver acculé, dos au mur, et Shizuo de l'empoigner par le col. Et merde, songea Izaya.

Shizuo marqua une pause, le poing brandi, prêt à frapper, comme pour déguster ce moment où il avait entièrement le contrôle de la situation.

- Tu fais moins le malin, pas vrai, souffla-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante de colère, de haine et peut-être un peu de joie d'avoir coincé le nuisible. Izaya-kun.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange.

La seconde d'avant, Shizuo mettait ses muscles en route afin d'asséner au brun un coup de poing dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, en supposant qu'il survive au flot de colère et de haine contenu à l'intérieur de Shizuo Heiwajima, tandis qu'Izaya fermait les yeux, plus par réflexe que par peur du blond.

La seconde d'après, les deux hommes étaient en train de s'embrasser férocement.

Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, que les amoureux s'échangent pour se prouver leurs sentiments mutuels. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amour dans ce geste. Juste de la haine que les deux hommes ne savaient plus exprimer autrement. Ils avaient passé trop de temps à se tourner autour sans se toucher directement. Chacun semblait chercher quelque chose en l'autre, et poussait le baiser le plus loin possible pour le trouver, dévorant littéralement les lèvres de l'autre, ainsi que sa bouche entière. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour réciproque, c'était un baiser égoïste autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. C'était une véritable bataille qu'ils se livraient en unissant leurs lèvres, en mélangeant leurs salives ainsi. Aucun ne semblait être disposé à céder quoi que ce soit, et le baiser en devenait toujours plus intensif, au rythme des respirations saccadées des deux ennemis. Le blond lâcha progressivement le col du brun, et ses mains vinrent agripper quelques mèches brunes avant de se loger le long de sa mâchoire, et il y appliqua une forte pression afin d'avoir la sensation d'avoir un peu plus le dessus sur l'autre, de le posséder un peu plus. Ce à quoi le brun répondit immédiatement en agrippant les mains du blond, et en les serrant fort.

Cette scène dura plusieurs minutes, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensèrent à compter. Seuls comptaient l'instant présent et la présence de l'autre par l'intermédiaire du baiser. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, le temps s'était figé. Seul comptait leur baiser, ce contact, ce lien qui s'était créé un peu par hasard, un peu parce que c'était ce qui devait arriver à ces deux âmes seules sur le toit. Seul comptait le fruit de leur haine réciproque. Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara, ces deux noms n'existaient plus dans leurs pensées. A présent c'était « l'autre », c'était « lui », c'était suffisamment explicite, car il ne pouvait s'agir de personne d'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, les lèvres se séparèrent l'espace de dix secondes, les deux hommes sentant toujours la présence de l'autre grâce au souffle saccadé battant sur leurs lèvres et leur menton. Puis elles se collèrent à nouveau dans un second baiser pareil au premier, avec toujours autant d'aversion, et toujours aussi dénué d'amour.

Ce baiser fut un peu moins long que son précédent, et quand les lèvres se détachèrent enfin, ce n'était plus pour se retrouver ensuite. Elles restèrent là, séparées de trois centimètres, toujours sensibles au souffle irrégulier de l'autre.

Rien ne se passa pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent les baisers. Ni Izaya ni Shizuo ne savaient comment réagir après l'activité intense qui avait occupé les précédentes. Ils restèrent bloqués là, immobiles, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre sans le voir. Analyser, il fallait analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment les deux ennemis avaient-ils pu parvenir à s'embrasser avec une telle fougue ? Les pensées de Shizuo étaient en blocage total, tandis que les neurones d'Izaya s'activaient à une vitesse folle. Il n'empêche que chacun arriva à la même conclusion : si c'était arrivé, c'était que cela se devait d'arriver. Comme cela, et pas autrement. De plus, aucun des deux ne pouvaient se plaindre : ils l'avaient bien cherché, après tout.

Ils revinrent à la réalité en même temps, en cillant. Ils se retrouvèrent soudain face à face, le cœur battant encore à une vitesse folle, les lèvres à peine séparées, se regardant dans les yeux. Shizuo les mains collées aux mâchoires d'Izaya, ce dernier les mains agrippées à ces dernières. Ils s'en rendirent soudain compte et esquissèrent en même temps un mouvement pour se défaire de cette position. Izaya se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour s'esquiver avant que Shizuo ne le tue, quoique ce dernier ne semblait pas en état de le faire. De ce fait, il ne put s'empêche de lui adresser son éternel rictus.

- Alors, Shizu-chan, ça t'a un peu calmé ? murmura-t-il.

Et sans que Shizuo ne réagisse de quelque manière que ce soit à cette dernière provocation, il échappa à ses mains qui se trouvaient toujours de part et d'autre de sa tête, déverrouilla la porte, sourit une dernière fois à l'autre, et s'en alla sans plus un mot.

La colère ne fut pas l'émotion qui s'empara de Shizuo. Le nuisible avait tenté de le provoquer pour rester fidèle à lui-même, mais tout sonnait faux dans son comportement. Le regard qu'il lui avait adressé avec son sourire était encore empreint du trouble causé par ce qui venait de se passer. Sa voix avait tremblé également. Il avait tenté de faire comme si c'était lui qui avait provoqué ces baisers pour encore une fois l'énerver, mais il n'en était rien. C'était vrai, ce lien établi avec son ennemi lui avait fait un peu l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais il avait calmé autant le brun que le blond. Et pour ne pas le montrer à Shizuo, Izaya avait fui.

Non, Shizuo Heiwajima n'était pas dominé par sa colère légendaire, même s'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de l'être. C'était plus un profond calme mélangé à du trouble et… Il ne savait pas.

Il finit par identifier ça comme du soulagement. Peut-être que le brun le laisserait tranquille quelques temps, après ça ?

S'il laisserait le blond tranquille après ça, cela ne faisait absolument pas partie des pensées prioritaires d'Izaya. Pour l'instant, il était en confusion totale avec lui-même. Il avait attendu sur le toit, persuadé que Shizuo viendrait, et il était venu. Après cela, il avait prévu un scénario qui avait pourtant commencé à se produire tel qu'il l'imaginait. Il avait même prévu des plans de secours. Il avait tout imaginé, sauf ça. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce, puis ces baisers. Il avait tenté de garder la face malgré son trouble, mais il était quasiment certain que Shizuo avait remarqué à quel point ce baiser l'avait touché, au fond. Car lui ne pouvait décidément pas se contenter de la conclusion « C'est arrivé car cela devait arriver ». Bien sûr, l'imprévisibilité était toujours au rendez-vous avec Shizuo, et elle y était pour beaucoup, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait ces semaines où les deux lycéens s'étaient cherchés sans se trouver, ces débuts d'affrontements jamais aboutis, arrivant à un manque de contact face à cette haine réciproque tournant à l'obsession de façon presque malsaine. Oui, mais de là à s'embrasser ? Au final, l'un et l'autre avait fini par perdre de vue ce qu'ils cherchaient au départ. Izaya avait trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose à la rage de Shizuo, et bien ce quelque chose s'était soudain concrétisé en un baiser. Shizuo se trouvait-il dans le même cas ?... Non content de voir son visage avant une mort certaine, avait-il trouvé le baiser préférable pour concrétiser sa haine ?... Car Izaya était incapable de dire si c'était lui ou l'autre qui avait initié le baiser. Finalement, la phrase « C'est arrivé car cela devait arriver » résumait bien la situation, à son grand désespoir. Retour au point de départ.

Il décida de faire face à un autre problème beaucoup plus concret : comment se comporter maintenant ? Faire comme si de rien n'était semblait être la meilleure solution. Continuer comme avant, comme si ce baiser n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Oui, mais il y avait un « mais » : et si une scène pareille se reproduisait ? Izaya soupira vaguement, et s'administra une gifle mentale. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi perdu, d'avoir autant de doutes. Il ne devait pas douter, être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Oui, faire comme avant, c'était décidément la meilleure solution.

Mais il gardait tout de même dans un coin de sa tête la colère ne n'avoir pas réussi à comprendre la signification de cette scène. Et il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'en avait pas.

…

…

Lorsqu'Izaya Orihara se réveilla un matin de fin d'été, il n'était pas chez lui. Il était nu dans un lit, lui qui dormait habillé d'habitude. Nu dans un lit avec Shizuo.

Merde. Les souvenirs de la veille vinrent soudain le frapper comme un couteau au cœur. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. C'était comme la dernière fois, en pire. La première fois, Shizuo était venu le trouver, fou de rage, et ils avaient fini les lèvres collées les unes contre les autres. Et cette fois, c'était lui, Izaya Orihara, qui était venu le narguer directement à son appartement, et il avait fini dans le lit du blond. Pourquoi est-ce que ça finissait toujours comme ça ? Izaya avait, pour la deuxième fois, le désagréable sentiment qui l'assaillait quand tout ne se passait pas comme il le voulait.

Izaya, tourné vers son ennemi, tendit le bras pour le toucher, mais sa main resta comme suspendue cinq centimètres au-dessus de la joue de Shizuo Heiwajima, incapable d'établir un contact entre les deux peaux. Izaya faisait des efforts pour ne pas se souvenir de cette nuit. Il ne voulait rien en penser, il voulait tout effacer, effacer l'existence horripilante que constituait Shizuo Heiwajima. Il attrapa ses vêtements, se rhabilla rapidement, tenant d'ignorer autant que possible le bas de son dos qui le lançait et l'autre qui dormait toujours, nu dans ce lit dans lequel le brun se trouvait un peu auparavant. Puis, il s'approcha de lui, sortit son cran d'arrêt de sa poche et l'approcha le plus possible de la gorge nue de Shizuo endormi, le visage paisible, toujours sans le toucher, en tremblant un peu. Il pouvait le tuer s'il voulait. Shizuo Heiwajima serait alors mort, il n'existerait plus. Mais cela ne l'effacerait pas pour autant, Izaya le savait, il aurait toujours le poids de ces baisers et de cette nuit pesant sur lui, et, qui sait, l'empêchant de dormir. Car il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cela avait fini comme cela, et il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à cette question. Il aurait voulu tout mettre sur le compte de l'imprévisibilité liée au blond, mais ça ne marchait pas. L'amour n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire non plus, Izaya Orihara haïssait Shizuo Heiwajima toujours autant qu'avant. Rien n'avait changé, et il était convaincu que c'était la même chose du côté de Shizuo. Mais alors pourquoi ?...

Soudain, une idée frappa Izaya dans toute sa réalité. Ce deuxième choc de la matinée, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à s'en remettre. Réfléchis, réfléchis. Ce profond ressentiment qu'il avait pour Shizuo, ce n'était pas que de la haine. C'en était un peu, évidemment, mais il y avait autre chose. Lors de sa rencontre avec Shizuo, Shinra était présent. Il avait paru émerveillé en voyant Shizuo Heiwajima se battre. Shinra, qui s'était toujours montré tout de même méfiant avec le brun, derrière sa prétendue sympathie. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Izaya Orihara. Comment pouvait-il être émerveillé devant un monstre, sérieusement ? Ce sentiment s'était confirmé par la suite. Les gens avaient peur de Shizuo Heiwajima, mais le blond arrivait tout de même à avoir des amis. Malgré sa monstruosité. Sa monstruosité, Izaya n'hésitait pas à le penser, et aurait voulu le dire, le hurler, monstre ! sous l'effet de sa haine soudaine. Enfin, « haine »… Avec lui, Izaya Orihara, on se montrait méfiant. On avait peur de lui, mais d'une autre façon. Au final, il n'avait pas d'amis. Shinra était tout sauf un ami. Même la personne qui l'avait embrassé et « aimé » le haïssait. Il était jaloux. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait inconsciemment tenté de se rapprocher de lui, pour comprendre cce sentiment et y mettre fin. Horriblement jaloux de Shizuo Heiwajima, jaloux d'un monstre pourtant apprécié. Et plus il se disait ça, plus il se haïssait de se dire ça, il haïssait ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait. Il ne voulait plus voir cet homme, Shizuo Heiwajima. Mais le tuer ne servirait à rien, il aurait fallu l'effacer complètement pour l'oublier à jamais. D'un geste brusque, il rangea son arme et s'en alla sans adresser un regard au blond, en claquant la porte.

Cela continuerait comme avant.


End file.
